Oda a los recuerdos
by Misila
Summary: De los más de diez mil olores que una persona puede percibir, sólo tres perseguirán a Gellert hasta la tumba.
1. Madera

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Olores de la amortentia_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Oda a los recuerdos**_

o-o-o

**Prólogo**

_Un atardecer de mi decimoquinta primavera, leí que podemos distinguir unos diez mil olores distintos. No recuerdo dónde, pero sí estoy seguro de que pensé que el autor exageraba. _

_Sin embargo, después de darle vueltas terminé por darle la razón. Y me pareció curioso: retenemos más aromas que imágenes y sonidos, y sin embargo nos aferramos más a lo segundo. Lo achaqué a la estupidez del ser humano._

_Y me prometí no ser como el resto. No desdeñar los sentidos más sobrevalorados, pero tampoco subestimar el olfato._

_Sólo tres olores me perseguirán hacia la tumba. Estoy convencido._

* * *

**I**

_Madera_

La despedida de Durmstrang

Suspiras cuando miras una última vez la que ha sido tu casa durante los últimos seis años. El castillo, los lagos, el bosque, la perenne nieve. Vas a echarlo de menos, por mucho que finjas lo contrario. Encoges el cuello para que la bufanda te abrigue hasta la nariz mientras el viento despeina tu cabello rubio.

Luego miras a tu padre, impasible a la decepción que destila por cada poro. Sus ojos azules, idénticos a los tuyos, te gritan en silencio que no hubieran esperado eso de ti.

No esperas que lo comprenda. Él, que nunca te ha visto más que como una forma de que el apellido Grindelwald no se pierda, como una obligación más. Que empezó a mirarte con ceño cuando comenzaste a acomodarte a Durmstrang y brillar como no puedes hacerlo en casa. Habría que ser muy necio para albergar esperanzas de que ese hombre te entienda aunque sea un poco.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—murmura, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación. Te tragas la réplica. Ya se la darás cuando le cierres la boca y le hagas ver lo que puedes llegar a ser. Lo que nadie comprende que _vas_ a llegar a ser.

Un olor cálido te hace girarte lentamente. Te alejas de tu padre y subes a un enorme saliente que hace las veces de mirador natural. Pero no te fijas en el espectáculo del lago que se extiende frente a ti. Clavas los ojos en la orilla, donde Rudolf está cortando gruesos troncos de fresno.

—Quiero ir con la tía Bathilda—anuncias con tono monocorde. Sólo has estado en su casa en una ocasión, con ocho años, y lo que más recuerdas es el bosque y a un leñador cortando pinos. Y el olor.

Adoras el olor de la madera. Se respira en cada rincón de Durmstrang y hace que te sientas como en casa. Más incluso que tu propio hogar, donde tu madre agoniza y tu padre te ignora o te subestima. Ante todo, y sin importar lo mal que estén las cosas, siempre consigues sonreír cuando lo percibes.

Y ahora no es menos. Vuelves hacia tu padre y echáis a andar alejándoos del colegio, y aunque sabes que vas a echarlo de menos la sonrisa no se borra de tu rostro.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Gellert nunca me cayó realmente mal. Es cierto que fue un cabrón de cuidado, pero al final de su vida intentó redimirse al no decirle a Voldemort dónde estaba la varita… y a mí me pierden los malos redimidos, ya lo sabéis.

En esta época de su vida no creo que pensase mucho en la dominación de los muggles. Simplemente quería demostrarle a su padre que no era sólo un estorbo en casa. Y también apuntaba alto. Quizá los medios no fueran los mejores, pero no creo que el fin fuese tan malo. Al menos, no tanto como Voldemort. Quería subyugar a los muggles, no matarlos.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	2. Aciano

**II**

_Aciano_

El regalo de Ariana

Desde que Albus te contó su secreto, las cosas son en cierto modo más fáciles.

Su hermana, Ariana, no es ningún monstruo. Tampoco crees que esté tan trastornada como se empeña en advertirte tu amigo. Simplemente está muy asustada por lo que le hicieron esos muggles hace siete años, y se altera cuando algo se lo recuerda.

Pero el resto del tiempo es una muchacha sonriente y amable. Ahora que no tiene que esconderse cada vez que visitas la casa de los Dumbledore, se cuela de vez en cuando en la habitación en la que Albus y tú compartís impresiones sobre las Reliquias para anunciar a su hermano que ella y Aberforth han estado haciendo galletas.

Y os ofrece a ambos, y sabes que no puedes negarle nada a esos encantadores ojos azules. Además, sus galletas están deliciosas.

Uno de los primeros días de agosto, sales al jardín trasero de los Dumbledore para evitar escuchar la discusión entre tu amigo y su hermano. Parece que no tienen un día completo si no se pelean al menos tres veces. Sabes que eres responsable en gran medida de sus disputas, pero prefieres ignorarlo y preguntarte cuándo madurará Aberforth.

Descubres a Ariana sentada en el suelo junto a la valla que pone fin al jardín. Tiene los ojos fijos en el suelo y sonríe con expresión soñadora. La suave brisa despeina su cabello rubio, dándole un aire algo rebelde.

Te acercas a ella y te sientas a su lado. Entonces descubres lo que está mirando. Una pequeña planta, con flores complejas de un curioso tono azul violáceo. Los ojos de Ariana parecen ser del mismo color cuando el sol incide en su rostro de la forma en que lo hace ahora.

—Aciano—comentas al reconocer la planta.

Ella asiente.

—¿Siguen peleándose?—inquiere con cautela, y su rostro se ensombrece. Comprendes que no ha salido al jardín simplemente porque le apetecía. Las discusiones la ponen nerviosa.

Asientes escuetamente.

—Antes no era tan frecuente—explica ella con suavidad—. Mamá los callaba y los ponía en su sitio.

Baja la vista hacia el suelo, y comprendes lo que está pensando. Que ella la mató. No lo crees. No lo creerías ni en mil años. Fue un accidente, Ariana no sería capaz de hacer algo así adrede.

—Ya se cansarán—intentas animarla. Ella sonríe. Entonces, como movida por un resorte, arranca una de las flores azuladas del suelo y te la tiende. Te quedas mirándola, genuinamente sorprendido por el gesto.

—Ahora deberías cogerla, es un regalo—señala la muchacha.

Tomas la flor con cuidado y la sostienes entre los dedos. Te la acercas al rostro para percibir ese olor suave y característico.

—Gracias.

Ariana se acerca a ti y te da un beso en la mejilla que te coge completamente por sorpresa. Luego se pone en pie con una energía inusitada.

—Creo que ya han dejado de discutir—y echa a andar hacia la casa, aún sonriendo.

Acaricias con suavidad los pétalos mientras la ves alejarse. Su pelo, sus ojos, su actitud tímida y algo asustadiza. Es encantadora.

Y comprendes que acaba de hechizarte.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Que Dumbledore estuviese encaprichado con Grindelwald no quiere decir que fuese mutuo. Gellert y Ariana… no sé, me encantan. Simplemente. Me parece un soplo de frescura para ese niño con demasiadas ganas de llegar alto.

En fin, ¿soy la única a la que le gusta esta pareja?


	3. Galletas

**III**

_Galletas_

Fin del juego

Te relames los labios y saboreas tu propia sangre.

A pesar de saberte en desventaja, estás disfrutando el duelo como hace años no disfrutabas nada. Si no es con Albus, hay pocas posibilidades de acierto en llamar _lucha_ a un enfrentamiento entre tú y otro. Sólo él es lo suficientemente brillante como para hacer que lanzar y esquivar hechizos sea una actividad medianamente interesante.

Eres consciente de que vas a perder desde antes de comenzar a luchar contra él. Siempre fue un poco mejor. Y aun así saboreas el peculiar reencuentro con tu viejo amigo. Sabes de sobra que no será capaz de matarte. Te costó poco tiempo darte cuenta de cómo te miraba cuando os conocisteis.

Más o menos como tú mirabas a Ariana.

Ves en sus brillos que él tiene miedo de lo mismo que tú. Y no es, ni por asomo, la muerte.

Lo que más temes, tanto como Albus, es descubrir que eres el culpable del prematuro final de esa muchacha, aquella fatídica noche. Comprender que fue tu varita la que dejó a Ariana en el suelo sin posibilidad de volver a levantarse.

Perdiste los estribos, no sabías lo que hacías, te volviste loco. Mientras que nunca te ha importado la no justificación de las atrocidades que has cometido en los últimos años –más allá de la máxima _Por el bien de todos_–, has dado muchas y pobres excusas a tu conciencia para intentar escudarte de la posibilidad de haber matado a Ariana Dumbledore. Y aun así sabes que no podrías soportar jamás esa certeza.

Vence Albus, aunque una parte de ti ya lo esperaba. Uno de sus maleficios te ha hecho una herida en el brazo, que sangra profusamente. Te dejas caer sentado en el suelo, sin hacer el menor ademán de recuperar tu arma –bien segura en la mano de tu antiguo amigo– y lo observas acercarse y curarte con la que hasta hace unos minutos era tu varita.

La partida ha terminado. Y Albus ha ganado el juego. Tiene la Varita y sabes que ni siquiera el quererte tanto torcerá su recto sentido del deber. Ya no. Y no te resistes a los aurores y no pronuncias palabra para defenderte en el juicio. Eres un buen perdedor, después de todo.

Sólo cuando te ves encerrado en la celda de la prisión que tú mismo mandaste construir para encarcelar a tus opositores rompes tu pacto de silencio. Te echas a reír por lo absurdo de la situación, por la macabra ironía, por el Destino que te condena a pagar todo el daño que has hecho. Y sigues carcajeándote hasta que te quedas sin voz y sin consciencia.

Nurmengard es como un gigantesco dementor. Absorbe la felicidad de sus huéspedes forzados sin necesidad de guardianes como los que tiene Azkaban. Y no tiene la menor clemencia ni siquiera con su fundador. Al cabo de un tiempo, no sabes si es preferible el sueño o la vigilia. Los gritos de dolor, de auxilio, de desesperación de las personas a las que mataste y torturaste te persiguen tanto con los ojos abiertos como con los párpados firmemente apretados.

Hasta que, un día, un recuerdo que no debería estar en un lugar hecho para inducir a sus prisioneros a la reflexión irrumpe en tu mente. Una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azules que te ofrece galletas, y hasta percibes el aroma hogareño y casero de los dulces.

Y aceptas.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Una de las tardes que Albus discutía con Aberforth, bajé a la cocina a ver qué tal le iba a Ariana con sus galletas. La vi sentada en la mesa, con una flor de un precioso azul violáceo enganchada en el pelo, observándose el dedo pulgar con ceño._

_Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano con cuidado. Se había clavado una astilla. Sin decir nada, se la quité. Ella sonrió._

—_Gracias—y con cautela, siempre tímida, se acercó a mí y depositó el beso más puro que jamás me han dado en mis labios._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y hasta aquí. Me costó empezar el fic, pero una vez comencé prácticamente se escribió solo. Huelga decir que me ha encantado la experiencia y ahora quiero un poco más a Gellert. Por cierto, el prólogo y el epílogo los narra él, desde Nurmengard.


End file.
